Pretty Girls Can't Teach Potions, That's That
by Wolfs.Baby.Gurl
Summary: There is a new Potions teacher at Hogwarts. She is an older slytherin. But her story and class will catch Harry by suprise, and Draco learns you have to look past house divisions when it comes to chosing friends. Parts of DH disregarded.
1. Chapter 10 Remembering Old Times

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and various characters whom do not show up in any of the books. _

"Melody, the students will be here in a few hours. You should get out of your muggle attire and into your robes." Minerva warned from the fire place. I looked up, surprised. Why I was, I didn't really know. Maybe it was my nerves. Whatever the reason, I stared at the fireplace amazed, then jumped when what she had said sunk in. The students. My students. Why did I ask to be teaching here you say, I could have chosen any other school in the world, but I chose this one. It's simple really. My history is here. I smiled, as the memory of my last welcoming feast came to mind, one from six years ago today.

_Flashback_

_September 1st _

_"Harry Potter."_

_Shock came upon the entire hall, then the whispering, but none of it was so loud as the mush that Malfoy was giving. _

_"Potter is stuck up." He said, telling the other first years, and those who will listen. "He simply refused to even acknowledge me. I think he is really pitiful..." He droned on. I watched carefully as he had the hat placed upon him, and waited. Now the brim was speaking, but not to us, to him. Suddenly it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" and the whole table shouted as loud as possible._

_"WE GOT POTTER, WE GOT POTTER!!" _

_"See I told you, if it wasn't Gryffindor, it would have been Hufflepuff." sneered Malfoy. I was sick of this. No way was this little first year going to divide the houses now, not after the work I had put into getting the 4th years and up to actually get along. _

_"Malfoy, you little worm, listen to me now. If I hear one more word out of your mouth about Potter then you will be facing my wrath. And I mean it, one more word. Potter is about five times braver then you'll ever be. Now shut it." I smirked as he visibly shrunk from me. _

_"Mel, look, even though he's a first year, he is kind of cute." gushed Alicia._

_"Don't think about it Ally, you'll be breaking one too many laws."_

_End Flashback_

That was only one of the millions of times that year I was constantly clashing with the little brat of a ferret Malfoy. Maybe Minerva's whole purpose for allowing me to teach here was that maybe I could bring the houses back together. Maybe. Especially since my husband would be teaching too. Not that I would have had time with him. It was the only reason I could ever hate teaching here, he could not be referred to as my husband, and we couldn't share our names due to school rules.

"Professor Spidel." I said it once just to get used to it. I liked it. Who knew, maybe this year, I could actually knock some sense into that pig of a slytherin. Course, I could also break a few rules and tell my story.


	2. Chapter 2 The Sorting And Feast

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and various characters whom do not show up in any of the books. _

I took a seat at the grand table as the students came pouring in, next to the new DA teacher. I watched the slytherin table closely to see how much had gone wrong since I had been there. Other than the fact that most of the slytherin table was empty, I couldn't tell much. The Gryffindor were shouting and cheering along with most of the hall as Harry Potter walked in, followed by Ron and Hermione. Figures, where ever he went they followed. I never did quite get why Malfoy referred to them as the Golden Trio. But the name stuck. Most everyone thinks it's a good thing, because good things always come in threes, but some say that its the exact opposite. That bad things come in threes.

The shouting and talking stopped suddenly as Hagrid led the first years in. I had to do a double take at the number. For some odd reason we had over 250 first years, and once I did finished the quick second count, there were 265, a second set of students came in, only about 20 or so, older looking, obviously not from Hogwarts, or Europe for that matter.

"Before we start with the sorting," Minerva started, "We have several new students who come from America." She motioned for Hagrid to call the first name.

"John Amos." He shouted. A nervous all-American looking boy walked up and sat on the stool. As hagrid placed the hat on him, he announced, "Sixth Year." Puzzled I turned to Flickwit for an explanation.

"We have to announce the year so that the students will know." he stated.

"Oh."

"GRYFFINDOR!!" the table erupted in applause as John ran to his seat.

"Annabel Balzo, Seventh Year."

The hat didn't even touch the blonde girl's head before it shouted.

"SLYTHERIN."

"Amanda Beger, Seventh Year."

"RAVENCLAW"

"Brian Beger, Fourth Year"

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Rebecca Beger, Third Year."

"GRYFFINDOR."

On went the sorting, quickly though the older kids, even quicker though the first years. By the end of the sorting, the slytherin table was almost full, and the other tables had had to increase in size.

"Well, now that the sorting is done, we can move on to the feast, but before we do, we must introduce a few of the new staff members, and have a few quick announcements. First I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Boncraft. He is also the new Head of Gryffindor. And our new Potions teacher is Professor Spidel, also head of Slytherin house. As usual..." On and on and on she droned. How I ever got though Transfiguration, I don't think I will ever know. I zoned out, watching the slytherin again. Her clap brought me back to reality. Food came out of nowhere and a loud rawer came upon the hall. I started to load my plate.

The feast continued, and I chatted with the other teachers, paid attention to the slytherin table and was getting used to being up there. Until...

A/N: Cliffhanger!!! hehehe. Love you all. leave reviews, give me some Ideas about potions and other things I can use for Melody to teach and some other things. I have a big one in mind, but I don't know if I want to do it right away.


End file.
